Game Over
by HellsHighness
Summary: Wirklich. Manche Idioten sollten es besser wissen, als sich mit Sanji anzulegen...ZoSan


Titel: Game Over

Autor: HellsHighness

Fandom: One Piece

Rating: PG-15

Warnung: schlechter Sarkasmus, Spoiler, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

Anmerkungen: Nicht gebetat. Für Celyn.

* * *

„Hey, Blondie, wie viel muss man denn für 'ne Stunde mit dir hinblättern?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Sprechers, hob eine geschwungene Augenbraue, musterte den Idiot von einem Pirat von oben bis unten und lieﾟ schlieﾟlich seinen Blick auf seinem Gesicht nieder. Nicht nur ein Idiot, hässlich war er auch noch. Das gab schon mal 20 Minuspunkte für seine hässliche Visage und 50 für schiere Blödheit. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sich Leute wie der Kerl überhaupt noch 'Wanted!'-Poster anschauten. Auch wenn sein Kopfgeld nach dem Enis-Lobbi-Fiasko noch immer nicht seinem wahren Wert entsprach (77 Millionen? Wirklich, er hatte mehr dafür erhofft, einen von den CP-9 zu flambieren und im allgemeinen der Weltregierung ins Knie zu ficken...), so war er wahrscheinlich immer noch um einiges höher als das von dem Typen. Und selbst wenn, die Gesellschaft in der er sich befand, war nicht gerade unbekannt in Piratengefilden (geschweige denn in andern 'Gefilden'). Aber der armselige Trottel schien auﾟergewöhnlich dämlich zu sein. Mach das 80 Minuspunkte für schiere Blödheit.

Zwischenstand: -100.

„Was denn, Liebchen, kannst wohl nicht sprechen? Vielleicht sollte ich mal deinen Käpt'n fragen?"

Minus 50 für das 'Liebchen'.

Und damit wandte er sich an Luffy, der schlechtes Essen und ebenso miserablen Rum in Massen in sich hineinfraﾟ und sich reichlich wenig für seine Umwelt zu interessieren schien. Konjunktiv. Bei dem Gummimonster wusste man nie.

Da musste er dem Trottel Der Nation™ allerdings schon ein wenig Kredit leisten. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, den richtigen auszuwählen. Drei Pluspunkte. Hm, er wollte nicht so sein. Vier Pluspunkte. Weil er so nett war. Wirklich. Auﾟerordentlich freundlich und zuvorkommend. Für einen Piraten.

„Ey, du mit dem Strohhut" - wirklich, da hätte es bei dem Kleinhirn 'klick' machen sollen, aber wie die Dinge nun mal so sind... - „wie viel muss ich denn für eure kleine Schiffshure bezahlen? So wie der aussieht ist er sicher ganz auﾟerordentlich talentiert. Mit dem hübschen Mund kann er sicher alles mögliche anstellen."

So groﾟe Wörter für einen Kleingeist.

Im Stuhl neben ihm spürte er mehr als dass er es sah, wie sein Zoro sich anspannte und die Hände gen Schwerter bewegte. Hm, 10 Pluspunkte für das dumme Arschloch die Besitzgier in seinem Partner hervorzurufen. Das schafften nur die dümmsten.

Zwischenstand: -136.

Luffy hatte aufgehört zu kauen, sein Arm hing noch in der Luft von dem Manöver, sich Sanjis Mahlzeit zu kredenzen. (Persönlich war er dankbar dafür, als ob er den Fraﾟ essen könnte. Da griff er lieber in eine Kiste mit Spinnen...) Er blinzelte den Idioten an, legte den Kopf schief und kaute kurz nachdenklich, um dann in typischer Luffy-Manier mit Essensteilchen in jede Richtung sprudelnd auf seinen Zoro zu deuten und zu sagen:

„Naja, ich weiﾟ nicht, da musst du wohl Zoro fragen, der ist der einzige der Sanjis Mund kennt."

Wenn möglich wurde sein Algenverschnitt hinter ihm noch angespannter. Er musste dran denken, Luffy bei der nächsten Mahlzeit ein ganz besonders groﾟes Stück Fleisch zu geben. Er hatte dem Schwertkämpfer gesagt, dass die Crew es wusste...dummer Marimo. Sie waren ja wohl nicht gerade scharfsinnig gewesen, was das Verstecken – oder wohl eher der Ermangelung dessen - ihrer Beziehung anging.

Als sich das dumme Stück Fleisch vor ihm sich tatsächlich zu seinem grünhaarigem Monster umdrehte und den Mund öffnete, zog er einen Schlussstrich. Dummheit musste wirklich bestraft werden.

Er griff in sein Jacket, zog seine obligatorische Zigarettenschachtel hervor, fingerte einen Glimmstängel heraus um ihn sich zwischen die Lippen zu hängen. Er erhob sich, brannte sich die Kippe an der Kerze auf ihrem Tisch an und inhalierte tief. Dann wandte er sich dem dämlichsten Piraten aller Zeiten zu und blies ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht, der stolperte über die Worte, die er in seiner unendlichen Dummheit hatten sagen wollen, und hustete. Hinter sich vernahm er das Kratzen von Holz auf Holz als sich sein Muskelpaket zurück lehnte, um die Show zu genieﾟen.

„Was soll das du kleines Stü-"

„Halt die Klappe, du dummes Arschloch."

Das resultierte in einer hängenden Kinnlade. Der Kerl hatte anscheinend weder erwartet seine Raucherstimme zu hören noch zu sehen, dass er ein Stück gröﾟer war. Idiot. Minus 30. Er trat neben den Kerl und legte in falscher Brüderlichkeit den Arm um seine Schulter.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Schätzchen. Siehst du den Kerl mit dem Strohhut da? Ja? Das ist Monkey D. Luffy. Zukünftiger Piratenkönig" - hier schaute Luffy kurz auf, schickte ihm eines seiner leicht manischen Grinsen und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu - „ und mit einem Kopfgeld von einer Milliarde Berri. Der Kerl mit den grünen Haaren ist Roronoa Zoro, einziger mir bekannter Vertreter des Santoryuu-Stils, Kopfgeld 120 Millionen Berri." - Zoro,breitbeinig, mit verschränkten Armen und seinem Dämonengrinsen - „Ich hoffe du begreifst endlich, wen du hier vor dir hast."

Während seiner Ansprache schien der Dummkopf wirklich einen Geistesblitz gehabt zu haben, denn er konnte ein schlecht verborgenes Zittern spüren. Als sich dann auch noch Zoro erhob und zu ihnen herüber schlenderte, konnte er die Angst regelrecht riechen. Im Hintergrund konnte er Usopps und Choppers schlecht verborgenes Gekicher hören. Zoro beugte sich zu dem Blödmann herunter, er hatte heute die Ehre, das letzte Stückchen Information zu überbringen.

„Und 'unsere kleine Schiffshure' ist Black Leg Sanji, 77 Millionen Berri Kopfgeld, und zufällig meine Bitch."

Damit zog er Sanji an sich und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. Ihr Zungenspiel leidenschaftlich, heftig und wild. Während sie vertieft waren versuchte sich der Järger-reduziert-zu-Opfer heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen, aber einer von Luffys Armen hatte ihn wieder zurück gebracht und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, hob Sanji nur sein Bein und hiep es dem Idioten ins Gesicht und dann zwischen die Beine. Sollte ihm eine Lehre sein unbescholtene Piraten zu stören.

Während das Arschloch wimmernd auf dem Boden lag und um seine Männlichkeit trauerte, zerrte Sanji seinen nicht unwilligen Partner aus der stinkende Kneipe in eine stinkende Ecke.

Er brauchte gerade ganz dringend etwas, um seine Frustration abzuladen. Liebchen...was hatte sich das Arschloch dabei gedacht?

Zwischenstand: Game Over.

-finis-


End file.
